I Know
by Accomplice in Mischief
Summary: An unspecified time in Narnias histroy where the Pevensies are the Kings and Queens. Something unusual is happening to disrupt the peace in Narnia, and it leads the Pevensies to the truth about themselves that they have tried so hard to keep hidden. (More chapters to come) [I do not own any of Narnia, sadly]
1. Chapter 1

The trees shifted uncomfortably as the wind whistled wickedly through their branches. It nipped at their leaves, pulling them away into the darkness of the night. The forest was blanketed in a thick mist that the likes of which had never been seen. It had a heady smell and clung to the garments of any who ventured into it. The mist appeared to surround oneself until they felt suffocated. It had been hovering in the forest for days, and the Narnians no longer ventured outside their homes for they knew nothing good could be connected to such a thing.

There was, however, three to risk the mist. They were dainty yet ugly, fine yet dark. There was over all, something not right about them that it was hard to pin down. Only one thing was for sure, they were no Narnians.

They shortest one carried a flaming torch and swung it around in an arc, giggling. Her features were lit up by the flickering flame, and her eyes blazed with something dangerous. Her red hair hung in tight curls that would have looked doll like if it weren't ruined by the fact that ash was running through it. She placed the torch against the side of the tree and watched as the smoke curled up from the burning bark until it was caught in the wind. The tree shuddered and she giggled again before placing her torch to the dried leaves at the trees base. The flames licked at the tree with an unquenchable hunger.

"Hurry up, Kitty" the words echoed from somewhere up ahead. She turned her eyes away from the flames with reluctance.

The tallest of the party was leaning against a tree. He stood out in the darkness, like a light. His hair was white as snow but his entire being appeared to have a sort of glow. He turned to the girl beside him.

She was all sharp angles and shadow. Her eyes were large and stared into the darkness to find what doesn't want to be found. "There." She said, her eyes locking onto a tree. "That is where we will find out answer. Will, you know what to do."

Will nodded and stepped towards the house, the eerie glow surrounding him appeared to intensify. The glow reflected off the eyes that had been drawn to the window of the tree. They remained there a moment before disappearing. A slight creak was heard as a door opened, and then a rabbit peered around the tree. After glancing at Will it appeared to become more confident and hopped over to them without hesitation.

As it neared them the glow slowly lessened in intensity. Kitty scooped the rabbit up and brought it level with her face. "We are searching for something," she purred. The rabbit glanced around as its senses returned. It shook in her hands. "And you know where it is."

It looked up at her in fright, she could feel his little heart beating fast against her fingers. "What do you want?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

Kitty grinned an ugly grin as she told him what she wanted. He shook his head, "I will never tell you."

She flicked a curl behind her head. "I thought you might say that." Her smile grew sharper and her nose pointed. Her ears shifted to the top of her head and changed their shape. Fur sprouted over her bodyband she started to shrink.

The rabbit trembled as he found himself in the toothy grip of a fox.

The other girl walked over to him and crouched down. She petted him as she crooned, "I'm sorry you couldn't help us, but now I decide it's you time to go. It is, after all, my right."

"Who are you?" the rabbit cried as it felt the grip of Kitty's teeth around him grow tighter.

"You silly thing, that is not the right question you should be asking. It is not so much who we are, as what we are, that should frighten you. Sweet dreams."

Edmund Pevensie woke up to find the forest looking miserable and dull under the oppressing fog. He didn't understand such an occurance but he couldn't convince Peter that it was anything other than a natural anomaly. He yawned and stretched before turning away from the window.

He washed, dressed, and exited his room. He jogged down the staircase, snatched a hot croissant from a surprised servant on her way to the dining room, and entered the court yard. He had been kept inside for days and felt a need to get outside and do something physical.

The mist curled around his fingers as he reached for his sword. He ignored it as he practiced parrying with an imaginary opponent. His feet carried him around the court yard as he fought his invisible foe. He practiced his stance, and stepping knowing that in a battle both standing still and moving is necessary. He picked up another sword as he had in so many previous battles and continued his practice.

He felt sure that Peter would be looking out the window laughing at him sword fighting alone, but Edmund just reminded himself that Peter had never fought with two blades.

The mist had curled up his arm like a tendril and began to weave it way around his neck. It was then that Edmund felt a tugging at his heart, like a cold hand had reached inside him and clenched it in their fist. However, when he looked down with a gasp of pain, there was nothing there. He let out a breath slowly before regaining his composure. When he looked up he almost jumped back with fright.

There she was, just as he remembered her. "I know what you did." She whispered.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. "What?" he asked, as loud as he dared.

"I remember," she told him, "others may have forgotten, but I haven't. I know who and what you are."

"What are you talking about?"

She shook her head sadly. "Oh Edmund." She sighed, "I thought you knew." Her ice crown glinted in the light as she moved her head, "You are just like me."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So, I meant to put a note in the last one to say that there are going to be a few chapters, and I have three more already written. I hope you all enjoyb :)

* * *

"Valkyrie, you were wrong, the rabbit didn't give us what we were looking for" Will said as Kitty returned to her human form.

Valkyrie smiled coldly, "he did. He gave us exactly what we wanted. Trust me."

Kitty wiped blood from her mouth using the sleeve of her dress. Her teeth still had not returned to normal as she grinned, "so, where to next?"

Lucy Pevensie listened as the tale was retold to her. She had heard it twice already, but she wanted to make sure she had the facts right before telling any of her siblings.

"So you are saying there was a light outside? And your husband was drawn to it?" She wasn't sure if it was just the ramblings of a distressed wife or if there was any truth behind it. She wanted to believe, but the story sounded too strange, even by Narnias standards.

"Yes!" The little rabbit cried, "I have told you this all before, aren't you listening to me?"

Lucy sighed, "I am listening to you, but I just want to make sure, ok? I promise you, I will do anything I can to help Mrs Fenickes." At the word 'Mrs', Mrs Fenickes began to wail even louder.

"Please! Please find me my husband! I have so many children at home, what am I supposed to do without him?" Lucy comforted the rabbit, gave her a basket of food and said she would talk to the Kings and Queen of Narnia. The rabbit hopped away, head down and ears drooped.

Lucy waited until the rabbit was gone before leaving to find her siblings. What worried her most about this was that it was not the first strange story of its kind to surface in the past few days. Ever since that fog came… she shook the thought out of her head.

"Peter… we can't just jump out there and go on a wild goose chase."

"Someone is out there terrorizing out kingdom and we aren't doing anything about it! We have to go out there and hunt these people down!" Peter pulled his sword out of its scabbard and marched purposefully down the hall.

"Peter…" Susan said, her voice weary, "We don't know if this is a one off thing or – "

"It isn't a one off," interrupted Lucy, "I have had three of these weird stories, one comes in every night that stupid fog hangs around."

"But how do we know they are connected?" argued Susan, "Weird things happen in Narnia, I mean… it is Narnia for Aslans sake. We need to think about this logically, we can't just run headlong this, whatever this actually is."

"Then what do you suggest Susan? We wait around while they kill more of our people?" Peter was reacting how he always did; rashly, passionately.

The doors to the hall burst open and a wild eyed Edmund entered.

Susan barely glanced at him as she began to berate him for his tardiness before she took in his entire appearance. His normal composure had been thrown into the wind. His face was ashen and hair matted to his head. "Edmund, what happened to you?"

Edmund opened his mouth before thinking again and closing it. He took a deep breath before answering, "I don't want to talk about it, ok?" he walked shakily to where they were all gathered. "What is going on here anyway?"

"There has been a disturbance in the forest." Peter answered, studying his brothers face, seeking an answer to his current state.

"What sort of disturbance?" Edmund asked, ignoring Peters worried look.

"So far," Lucy stepped in, "There have been reported sightings of Will 'o the Wisps and disappearances have been related to each sighting."

"And we are trying to figure out what to do about it." Peter added. "Any ideas, Ed?"

Edmund shook his head, apologised, and left. He was in no way fit to think straight and knew he wouldn't be able to give the usual carefully thought out plan that they sought.

Susan sat in a window seat overlooking the shrouded kingdom. The day had been trying and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Pressing her forehead against the cool glass she shut her eyes and remembered when she was crowned High Queen of Narnia, High Queen Susan the Gentle…

The roof of Cair Parvel had shaken with the adulations of the cheering crowd. She had felt so special to be standing there with the love her people had for her on show. If she could relive any moment it would be that one, where she felt as though she was above everything, nothing could touch her.

She opened her eyes to see a pair staring back at her. It was her own, reflected in the glass. Yet it was a different face staring back at her, both alien and recognisable in one. "I know," said the reflection. Susan tried to move away from the glass but found herself paralysed – with fear? With magic? "I know you sometimes wonder how others see you. I know how much you care about how you appear."

Susan refused to look into the eyes and found herself studying the sun damaged skin ridded with age spots and wrinkles. The nose was far too sharp and the eyes far too small. The lips looked thin and stretched as they spoke to her. "Does my appearance disgust you?" Susan couldn't open her mouth to answer, "Don't worry," continued the face, "I already know the answer to that. I know everything about you."

Susan felt herself shivering and wished she could at least move her arms to draw a coat around herself. She shut her eyes tight and tried to block out the voice from the reflection. "Oh, deary, don't do that, it will only give you crows feet." Susan opened her eyes and looked angrily back into those reflected. "What if I told you," it said in a sing song voice, "that one day you will be old and alone, with nobody to love you, and not even the memory of Narnia to comfort you?"

"Just leave me alone." Susan said, her voice strained.

"One day" it continued, "you will look just like me."

"I will never be like you" cried Susan, again trying to tear herself away from the window. She succeeded and fell backwards off the window seat. She looked back up at the window to see the fae still staring back at her.

"Susan, my dear, I am you."


End file.
